An application, also referred to as an “app,” generally refers to a software application that executes on a computing device, such as a mobile device. For example, mobile devices include smart phones, tablets, laptops, and/or other mobile devices. Various application platforms exist for different operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows® platforms, Google Android® platforms, and Apple iOS® platforms. Application markets exist for each of these application platforms, which can make available thousands to millions of different apps for such platforms.
For example, various apps are available for executing on smart phones such as the HTC EVO® or Apple iPhone®, tablets such as the Motorola Xoom® or Apple iPad®, embedded devices executing the Google Android® operating system such as those shipped by Mentor Graphics and their partners, and computer operating systems such as Apple Mac OS X® and Microsoft Windows 8®.